


green tea lattes and pretty blondes

by brightsee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsee/pseuds/brightsee
Summary: Veronica leaves the store with the dopiest smile on her face, the lightest feeling in her chest, and a hot girls’ number on the side of her coffee cup.or, the coffee shop au i couldn't resist writing





	green tea lattes and pretty blondes

“Venti green tea latte, extra hot and no foam,” she says, rattling off her order without looking up from her phone. “For Veronica.” 

The barista reads out the price but Veronica is running on auto-pilot at this point, visiting Starbucks in the morning being a long part of her morning routine. She pays through her phone, holding it out and getting the barcode scanned before moving down to the end of the counter to wait for her latte. 

She gets her drink minutes later, barely taking her gaze off her phone, oblivious to her surroundings. Veronica takes a sip and smiles as she exits the store, walking past the line which was out the door. The Starbucks is on the corner of a major intersection, only a few blocks from her apartment, and Veronica times it every morning so she beats the morning rush. 

The next morning is no different. Veronica is concentrated on her phone, already processing through work emails. When she reaches the counter she gives her order, “Can I get a venti green tea latte, extra hot and no foam”

“And no foam,” the barista says at the same time as Veronica. 

She looks up, surprised, to see the barista smiling at her. The woman is around her age, green eyes, and an impossibly large smile. Her blonde hair slicked back neatly into a ponytail. Veronica nods, unable to contain her own smile, and pays via her Starbucks app, scanning the barcode from her phone. 

“Have a good day,” the barista says as Veronica slides down to the end, the woman already moving on to the next customer. 

Veronica watches her, how friendly she is and conversing with the next customer who isn’t glued to her phone like she is. Her name is called and Veronica realizes that she never gave her name, maybe from the day before, had this barista remembered? How many times has she placed an order through this barista? She grabs her drink, takes a sip, the liquid almost burning her tongue, and slips past the line and out the door with all thoughts of the blonde barista already forgotten. 

When Veronica enters the store the next morning she purposely slips her phone into her purse. She takes notice of the name tag on the blonde’s uniform when she steps up to the register. “Good Morning,” Betty, she reads, says, a bright smile on her pink lips. 

“Morning. I’d like a venti green tea latte, extra -”

“Extra hot and no foam,” Betty says at the same time as Veronica, finishing off her order. “Veronica, right?”

“Yeah.” She watches Betty write on the cup, Veronica’s name written neatly and a little smiley face added. Veronica holds her phone out and pays, moving down to the end as she pulls out her phone and replies to emails while she waits. 

“Have a good day, Veronica,” Betty calls out to her as she passes the register after getting her latte. 

Veronica gives her a wave, trying to appear unaffected but as she leaves the store there’s a smile on her lips. She tries to place how long Betty has been working at Starbucks, Veronica has never seen her before, but she’s so good at her job that there’s no way she’s new. Possibly new to the morning shift, Veronica soon concludes. 

Veronica has the morning off so she goes in for her latte later than usual, the store quiet as a few people mingle or work away. Betty is behind the counter, greeting Veronica warmly. “Day off?” Head tilted in question. 

“Wednesdays I work late so I usually treat myself Thursday mornings and go into work later,” she explains. 

Betty nods in understanding, then smirks. “Let me guess,” she says slyly.“Venti green tea latte, extra hot and no foam?”

“How’d you know?” Veronica teases, showing her phone to pay. 

Betty hands off the cup to her coworker to get filled and shrugs, “lucky guess.”

Veronica chuckles, “after a week together you know me well.”

Betty flushes, ducking her head. Someone enters the store and Veronica gives Betty a nod before moving down. After a few minutes she gets her drink and waves to Betty on her way out, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Goodbye, Veronica.”

The next morning she’s a little grumpy as she stomps into Starbucks. Her alarm didn’t go off and she had to skip her morning shower, throwing her hair up into a neat updo, and slip on the first articles of clothing that caught her eye. Her makeup wasn’t done yet, was planning on doing it at her desk when she got to work. 

Veronica still manages to get to Starbucks at her usual time, possibly a few minutes early. She manages to beat the rush and once Betty catches sight of her after the customer she’s dealing with leaves, the woman is smiling at Veronica. Her mood immediately shifts, grumpiness turning into happiness at the sight of Betty. 

That women is the embodiment of the sun, Veronica thinks. It’s not the blonde hair or fair skin, or how it seems like the sun is always shining out of her ass. The woman is always happy and cheerful, even when Veronica has seen a customer yell at her. It’s amazing really and Veronica really just needs to know more about her. Maybe, possibly, Veronica thinks she most likely has a crush on the woman. 

“Good morning,” Veronica says, smiling now. 

“Morning, Veronica!” Betty replies cheerfully. 

Veronica watches as she steps away from the register, when she returns it’s to set a drink already on the counter and pushes it forward. Veronica picks it up, her latte still hot and she’s a taken off guard. This is a step up from Betty just remembering her name or memorizing her order, her latte is already made and waiting for her. 

“It’s on the house.”

She’s pretty sure her mouth has fallen open, she doesn’t really know what to say or how to thank her. Instead, all that comes out of her mouth is, “would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?”

Veronica realizes what she just says and wants to take it all back. Betty doesn’t even flinch, only radiating happiness and warmth, her smile getting impossibly brighter (as if that’s possible), and says, “I’d love to.”

Betty steals the cup back from Veronica and writes her phone number on the side and hands it back, Veronica left motionless and watches her. She takes her drink, turns it and glances at the Betty’s number. The woman chuckles lowly, finding Veronica’s stunned appearance laughable. To be honest, if this wasn’t Veronica it was happening to she’d find it funny as well. 

“Call me sometime,” Betty winks, someone behind clearing their throat and moving Veronica into action. 

“You can count on it,” she says, regaining her composure.

Veronica leaves the store with the dopiest smile on her face, the lightest feeling in her chest, and a hot girls’ number on the side of her coffee cup.


End file.
